The present invention relates to a bearing of large diameter and having wide toothing wherein the bearing is divided into ring parts which in turn are comprised of ring segments that are secured in shifted position.
A bearing of this type is described in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 18 97 209. There are a number of situations where it is advisable, for reasons of manufacture and assembly, to divide the rings of larger diameter bearings into segments and to connect them together in the manner indicated in the above reference publication. The concentricity of the ring parts assembled from segments is already substantially increased. However, problems can arise if the bearings are provided with a wide toothing, as is frequently necessary. Particularly with thin walled parts which are provided with teeth, deformations can occur, particularly in the regions at which there is no screwing together of facing ring segments.